Sometimes the Worst is for the Best
by Kiayla Johnson
Summary: Draco is orphaned and has to go live with the Weasley's
1. Prologue

~*~  
  
It was the last day of school. The owls were just bringing the mail in. I had a Daily Prophet dropped into my lap. Looking at the front page I was shocked to see what it said. Lucius Malfoy convicted of killing wife. Sent to Azkaban for life. I looked across the hall at Draco Malfoy. His eyes were wide but he wasn't crying just shocked. I kind of felt sorry for him but at the same time wasn't sure if I did or not. After he had been so mean to my family it was almost hard for me to feel sorry for him. Almost. But I still did. I gave him one last look then quickly finished breakfast so I could go finish packing and get on the train.  
  
~*~  
  
I was sitting at breakfast when Crabbe got his mail. He was reading the Daily Prophet when he placed it on my cereal and told me to look. Looking down I saw it. The headlines. The first thing that registered is he finally killed her. That bastard finally did it. My mum was the only one I ever felt loved me even the littlest bit. She would protect me from my father's wrath, or at least as much as she could. I almost started crying right there, but I couldn't. Malfoy's don't cry in public, and that's if they even cry at all. I wasn't the heartless person people thought I was. I actually hated being cruel to people and really only did it because if my father found out anything less I would be put under the Crucio curse, as soon as I got home, until I went unconscious. I looked up to see that Weasley girl looking at me over her paper. Great she saw. I had to get out of there. I left the table quickly and went to my room.  
Sitting on my bed was another owl. I had never seen it before. Picking up the letter I looked at the seal. Ministry of Magic. What do -they- want? Skimming down the letter I saw the part that nearly made me fall off my bed. "According to your mother's last will and testament you are to be put under the care of Molly Weasley until reaching the legal age of 17." There is no way I am going to live with the Weasley's of all people. I finished packing and got down to the train hoping that this was all a horrible dream that I would soon wake up from. 


	2. Turn the Page

~*~ On the train ride home I sat alone in a compartment. Crabbe and Goyle followed at first but I needed time alone so I told them to leave me alone. I sat in the compartment looking out the window at the countryside racing by. I started thinking about my Mum. I was now an orphan. Or at least I might as well be. My father would never be let out of Azkaban and even if he were I would almost prefer living with the Weasley's. My father was cruel man. He had killed countless amounts of people just for his dark lord. The mass amount now included my mother. A small tear ran its path down my face. Another soon followed. I couldn't figure out why I was crying. I hadn't cried since my father had made me kill the puppy I had raised when I was 6. He said it would make me strong to please the dark lord. I heard the compartment door open and turned to see who was coming in. It was that Weasley girl. I wasn't quite sure of her name. What was it? Ginea? Ginger? Ginny! Oh, that's it. It didn't really matter all I knew was I wanted her out before she realized that I had been crying. It seems she had other plans.  
  
~*~  
I was walking around the train trying to find a compartment to sit in alone or at least with very few people. I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach and didn't want to talk. I came to the last compartment and opened the door. Malfoy was inside sitting against the window. He looked up as I opened the door and told me to leave. I told him I was not going to leave and proceeded to sit down on the bench across from him. He looked as if he had been crying but I didn't say anything. I simply sat and looked out the window wondering why I felt so terrible for the boy in front of me.  
  
~*~  
She just came in and sat down. She didn't pay any attention to my threats and she didn't look scared like most of the other kids I talk to. It was like she didn't care. Maybe she didn't. I didn't know her and I didn't intend to get to know her. I went back to staring out the window but this time I was wondering why she didn't just leave when I told her to.  
  
~*~ I looked at him through the corner of my eye. He had grown quite attractive over the past couple of years. He was no longer a pasty white but now more of a light tan, a color that given time in the sun could develop into a nice bronze. His hair was still light but now had a bit of a golden blonde hue. His eyes were what struck me the most. They were a passionate blue/silver. His eyes were troubled, understandably so having just lost both parents. I wonder where he is going to stay. He can't possible live all alone in the Malfoy Manor. He's only 16. He'll probably go live with the Parkinson's. Why do I even care? What do I care where he is going to stay as long as it's far away from me and my family. "So where are you going to stay?" Oh my god did I just say that out loud?  
  
~*~ I heard her ask the question. Part of me was mad that she even asked it. Another part just wanted to talk to someone. Eventually that part won over. "Actually, I uh, I" God why is this so hard to say? "I got a letter this morning about that, from the Ministry." Come on and say it! You're a Malfoy you're not scared of saying things to a Weasley. "I'm actually staying with your family." The look of shock on her face almost made me smile. Then she looked angry. "All I did was ask you a question; you didn't have to lie to me." What? I didn't lie. That's exactly what I told her. She still had a look of disbelief on her face. Looking at her face I realized that she wasn't a little girl any more. She surely had the body of a woman. Her hair wasn't the same color as the other Weasley's either. It seems she had the color hair that her Grandmother had had. It was a darker red more of auburn than a fire red. Her skin looked soft...Wait did I just think that about a Weasley?  
  
~*~  
Why would he say something like that? Everybody knew that the Malfoy's hated my family. Why would he say that he was staying with my family? Unless.no he wouldn't..but maybe.Mum always did have a nice thing to say about Narcissa Malfoy. It seems they used to be friends back before Narcissa was forced to marry Lucius. But that wouldn't make it so that he would stay with my family. It was far more likely that he would live with the Parkinson's or even Crabbe or Goyle's families. But mine.impossible...right? I wasn't even sure anymore. So I asked him again. "Where are you going to be staying?"  
  
~*~ Starting to get more than a little aggravated I said again. "I am staying with your family. In the shack you seem to call your home." I know that wasn't the nicest thing to say to a girl I was going to have to live with until I was legally of age but my mouth seemed to often have a mind of its own. She looked slightly taken aback. Then she just looked angry. "You know I have always tried to be nice to you. I was going to try even more so now because you just lost your parents. Maybe I was even going to forgive you for always being rude to my brothers my friends and to me, but you are still rude. Maybe some people just don't deserve kindness after a while. Maybe eventually you just have to give up." I was slightly shocked at what she said. I sat there thinking about it for a moment. She had a point. She was the only person who had never said a mean thing to me. Not even after I had gotten into fights with her brother. I sat thinking while she looked out the window again. I could hear her counting slowly under her breath.  
  
~*~  
I was mad but I almost felt bad about yelling at him. I had seen the rejection in his eyes more than once. They always looked the worst after he came home from a holiday. His eyes dripped in loneliness. That was one thing I had that very few people knew about. I could see into people through their eyes. I couldn't always tell what was going on but I knew what they were feeling and I could normally make an educated guess. I slowly counted to 10 then turned to him. "I'm sorry." He didn't deserve the apology from me but I could tell it surprised him. I would bet all the money in Gringotts that he had heard that phrase less than 5 times in his life. "I shouldn't have lost my temper so fast with you, although it is characteristic of my family that doesn't make it right."  
  
~*~ I stared at her for minute trying to understand what just happened. She had said I'm sorry. That must have been the first time I heard those words except the time when my mum apologized to me for the puppy incident. That was 10 years ago. I knew that I must have looked like an idiot just staring at her so I turned my gaze out the window and we remained silent for the rest of the trip home.  
  
~*~  
I woke up just in time to see the train pulling into the station. I looked across at my traveling companion only to see he was gone. Wondering where he went I get my stuff together and walked towards the train doors.  
  
~*~  
About a half hour of staring out the window I noticed a soft and steady breathing from across the train compartment. She was asleep. She looked like an angel. Whoa, where did that come from? Weasley's do not look like angels, female or not. I decided to take a walk to clear my mind. Fortunately for me the train only had about 15 minutes before it would pull into the station.  
  
~*~  
I spotted Mum as soon as I got off the train. Fred and George were with her as well. A flurry of hugs soon followed. Ron ran to us as soon as he got off Harry and Hermione in tow. We were all set to go but still Mum waited. She spoke softly to us. "I expect you have all heard about Draco Malfoy's parents by now." We all nodded. "It seems that his mother put in her will that she would like to have him come live with our family if anything was to happen to him. I expect you -all- to treat him as one of the family." Just as she finished speaking he walked up bringing his large trunk. I gave him a weak smile as we left platform 9 ¾.  
  
~*~  
I said goodbye to Crabbe and Goyle telling them to owl me sometime this summer. I didn't actually expect them to and to be honest I really didn't care if they did. I actually found them rather annoying but when no one else will be your friend you don't tend to be picky. As I was starting to search for my luggage I felt an arm slide around my waist and a set of lips find mine. I shoved the girl away knowing it could only be one person. "Get off me Pansy." She is the reason I would look forward to summer even if it was with the Weasley's. She believes that she is in love with me, and because of this believes I have feelings for her. To tell the truth I do have feelings for her. They consist of disgust, pity, and intense dislike. "Goodbye Draco! I'm going to miss you, Love!" She gave me a bone-crunching hug that even Hagrid would be proud of. I pushed her off me and gave a small "yeah whatever", as I walked over to the Weasleys.  
  
~*~  
I started to walk towards the muggle car as my mum hugged Draco telling him how happy she was he was to come and stay with us. I could tell by the look on my brothers' faces she would be the only one. I walk somewhat slowly to the car enjoying the fresh air. I was just happy to be going home. I reached down into the messenger bag hanging at my side and took out a C.D. player that one of my muggle friends had given me for my birthday a year or so ago. I pushed play and listened to one of the songs on the burned CD. ~*~  
I was walking towards the car just after Mrs.Weasley told me about her excitement. I can't imagine why she would be happy to have me here but with all these kids I can't rightly expect her to be completely sane. As I got to the car I saw everyone pile in. I sat down between Ginny and the window. She seems to be the only that wouldn't kill me. I could here the music she was listening to. Funny. I would have never guessed her to be the type to listen to anything other than pop or the Weird Sisters. My father never knew it but I actually bought a couple CDs a few years ago. There were some songs I would listen to on repeat especially after a particularly hard fight with my father. The one Ginny was listening to is one of them. It was one of the songs I would listen to when I felt the only thing that could save me would be to die. I couldn't do that though. It would show a weakness and Malfoy's don't show weaknesses. I often thought about suicide, no one would have guessed how lonely I was. Mainly because I would never let it show. I barely would let myself realize it. It was a weakness, a weakness that I would need to overcome. It's just something I would have to accept. I would never have friends and the only girl that would ever actually like me in Pansy. What a life that would be. To be married to Pansy Parkinson. Kill me now. I heard my name and realized that I was being spoken to. They must want me to respond. "Umm, could you repeat that?" Oh it was just Mrs.Weasley wondering. wait why would she need to know my favorite colors? "Black and Silver" Ok this is starting confuse me. I tell her my favorite colors and she looks ahead and smiles. God, am I tired. I lean my head against the window and slowly fall asleep.  
  
~*~  
I look at Malfoy next to me out of the corner of my eye. He seems to be falling asleep. I turn my head away and stare blankly out the window next to Ron as I listen to my music. A short time later I felt something fall onto my shoulder. I look over to see Malfoy's sleeping head on me. I stare at it resisting the urge to give him a wet willy. My senses start kicking in and I feel a light tingle in my stomach. He's cute when he's sleeping. Wait.why do I feel this about a Malfoy? His hair is so soft. Stop! He looks so innocent. That's enough! I frown visibly then make myself concentrate on something other than the sleeping boy.  
  
~*~  
I wake up to the feeling of someone shaking me. Moving my head up I look directly into the light brown eyes of Ginny Weasley. Why is she here? Then I rememeber...everything. Dammit, I was sleeping on her. I'm going to have to be more careful. Getting out of the car I look blankly at the house that will be my home for the next year and ½. 


	3. Some Kind of Trouble

A/N: Ok, thank you all for responding! This is the first fic I have ever written and I really appreciate any help I can get. I'm sorry if it got confusing when I change POV I couldn't figure out a better way to do it so if you all have ideas, I know someone said something about it, just let me know. For now though if you see ~*~ it means that the other person is talking. Oh yeah and I am assuming that the Weasleys live in a muggle neighborhood. Their house may be pushed back into a field or something and have charms protecting to keep anyone from noticing that it is anything other than a normal house. I'm not quite sure about what is said about it in the books, but I don't own them and I have to go on memory so I am trying the best I can to keep this accurate. If someone knows something that is contrary to what I have written just tell me about it. Thanks so much! -Kiayla  
  
~*~  
I was lugging my heavy trunk up to my room when I passed Bill's old room noticing the door was slightly open. I glanced at it out of curiosity then continued pulling my trunk up the last set of stairs. My room was in the attic. I loved it up there. It was like my own little world. On my walls were posters from all my favorite bands. My ceiling had an exact replica of the solar system out of little glow in the dark stars. My dad had charmed it the ceiling so that at night when I said the words it would turn on and sound like rain falling softly from the roof. I dropped my trunk on the floor and fell back onto my pure white quilted bed twin size bed, just thankful to be home.  
  
~*~  
After getting my trunk into the house I followed Mrs. Weasley or Molly as she insisted I call her to what would be my new room. We went to a room that had the door slightly opened and as I stepped inside I was in for another big surprise. "How did you get all my stuff in here?" Everything in there was from my room at my house. I looked around in a slight state of awe as she explained. "Oh, I flooed to your house and shrunk your stuff and brought it here. I thought it might help you feel a little more at home." The room was pretty nice considering it was set up the exact way it had been at home. It was a little bit more crowded but the room was smaller. The walls had a 6-inch black stripe around the very top by the ceiling. Inside the center of that stripe was another 3-inch stripe of silver. I put my trunk down as she left the room. This is definitely going to be different from home but having my stuff here might surprisingly make it a little easier as she had said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ About 3 weeks later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: This is Ginny btw.  
  
~*~  
I was sitting on the couch watching the TV, which happened to be my favorite of the muggle contraptions my dad had brought home. When I heard someone moving around in the kitchen. I got up to see who it was. I was surprised to hear anything at all I thought I had been home alone but there being so many people in the house that didn't happen to often. I walked into the kitchen to see Malfoy getting some food. Oh, yeah, he's not supposed to leave the house. He and Ron had gotten into a fistfight, causing mom to ground both of them. Ron was only gone because mom took him to get his wisdom teeth removed. "What are you doing?" "I'm getting food, Weasley, what does it look like I am doing?" We stood there in an awkward silence until I saw him walking to the door after making his sandwich. "Where are you going?" "Out" I frowned. "Your not supposed to leave the house." "Oh and I suppose your going to tell mommy on me aren't you." I glared at him. He knew I would do no such thing. Especially since he said that. I watched helplessly as he slammed the door before getting an idea.  
  
~*~  
I shut the door a little harder than I had meant to. I kind of felt bad but I didn't let it stop me. I knew that no one of importance would be home until at least 7 that gave me plenty of time to go hang out with the guys. I started thinking about the people I now called my friends. They were what could be called the "bad kids" of the neighborhood. I fit in with them, at least in attitude. I was just a lot more dignified. Not only because the sole reason that could stand alone, Me being a Malfoy, but also because I didn't get into trouble the ways that they did. I didn't do drugs and I had only gotten drunk once. I didn't like the feeling of being drunk and it made me look somewhat stupid. Malfoy's avoid looking stupid at all costs. I walked a little faster when I saw a girl walking up to me. "Draco!" I walked on ignoring her. "Draco!" I looked at her then. "What." "Are you going to go to the party this weekend?" It was a girl I had hooked up with at the party I went to 2 weeks ago. It hadn't taken me long to meet people and go partying. I shook my head. "No I'm not supposed to leave the house." "You left it just now." I glared at her hoping she would just leave me alone. She didn't seem to get the message. "Pretty puh-lease" Oh My god this girl is pathetic. She's begging me to go to a party. I mean I know that I am hot. It's hard not to know when every girl in Slytherin, not to mention most likely the rest of Hogworts, want you. "Listen Jessika, I can't.. No, not only can I not go but even if I could I wouldn't go with you." Ooh that was kind of harsh. Oh well she seemed to get the message now. I almost smirked as she glared at me and walked away. Finally peace, and now I was almost at the old barn where I was supposed to meet the guys.  
  
~*~  
I slipped on a jacket and slipped out the door quietly following Draco at a distance. If he was going to go out I wanted to know where he was going. Not that I cared or anything but I just wanted to know. I watched him talk to some girl. It looked to me like he made her mad. I grinned. He seems to have that effect on a lot of people. That's what makes him so intriguing. Intriguing?? Where did that come from? I did -not- just think that Draco Malfoy was intriguing. Or maybe I really did. What is happening to me? Yesterday I wasn't concerned about Ron getting hurt in their little fight but I was worried about Draco... and now I find him intriguing?? Something must be going seriously wrong in my brain. He was walking up to some guys now. They were semi hidden behind the old barn down a couple blocks from my house. As he walked up to them they moved around the side. I followed until I could peek around the corner. I watched as they sat down in the grass and began talking. One of the other three guys Draco was with lit a cigarette. I hate the smell of cigarette smoke. If Draco were to ever begin smoking- wait what do I care if he smoke it's his lungs. It's not like I would have to deal with it. Besides since when do I care what he does?  
  
~*~  
The guys and I sat around for a moment or so before the leader of the group, so to speak, Donny, asked if we would want to play truth or dare. I kind of shrugged. "Whatever" "Draco Truth or Dare" I looked at him weirdly before answering. "Dare." He smirked and lowered his voice. "I want you to go get that girl that is right around the corner and I want you to go in the barn and make out with her for at least 15 minutes." Girl? What Girl? I walked over to the side of the barn thinking it was going to be Jessika. Getting ready to tell her what I really thought of her I looked around the side of the barn only to see Ginny. "What are you doing here?" She jumped a little. "I.uh.uh. I." I guess I really surprised her. If Ginny Weasley is at a loss for words, than it must be serious. Grabbing her wrist I half dragged her over to where the guys were sitting. "This girl?" That's the one" I rolled my eyes and told Ginny of the dare. Her eyes widened as I spoke. "They want me to what? With you?" She glared daggers into the 3 guys sitting at her feet. "I won't do it." The one that could have been Goyle's twin looked at her with a sick smile on his face. "Then we're going to have to make you do it.with one of us." I looked at the frightened look Ginny got at the suggested idea. "Don't bother I'll make her do it." She looked at me equally as scared now and followed resisting as I dragged her into the barn. I didn't let go until we were in the loft where they couldn't see us through the windows. I turned to her angrily. "Why did you follow me? These aren't the type of people you should be around." She looked at me calmly. "Then why are you?" It was a simple question, but it made me get that lonesome feeling that I tend to have a lot. Suddenly my mouth seemed to gain its own independence. "Because I don't have anyone else. You have your brothers and that mud blood and Perfect Potter. I have to make my own friends. They are the only ones that will accept me. What do you know about being lonely? You have friends. You have people that you know care about you. The only person that did care about me died." She looked at me sadly for a moment before answering softly. "I know what it's like to be lonely too. You say I have my brothers but I really don't. They can't be my friends. They still think of me as a baby. Besides. Bill, Charley, and Percy moved away. Fred and George have each other, and Ron.Ron had his little Dream Team. Harry and Hermione aren't my friends. They are Ron's friends. They are the three Musketeers. I don't fit in with them. At school I don't have any friends either. I would like you to think of the people I hang out with and would call my friends at school. There isn't anyone. And the only people who care about me is my parents, and sometimes, I doubt even they do. They pay more attention to my brothers and the many achievements that they have had, I just get lost in the mix." I looked at her astonished. I had never realized that she didn't have friends at school but now that she pointed it out I couldn't remember her ever just hanging out with someone. Not that I really paid attention to her at school but the times I remember seeing her she was normally alone. I sat on the edge of the hayloft with my feet hanging off the edge. To my surprise she sat down next to me. I could smell her she was so close. She made my senses go wild. I couldn't imagine why. It just didn't make any sense at all. How could I be falling for a Weasley? I'm not really.Am I? Suddenly I wasn't so sure. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. I could see a slight smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "What's so funny?" "Well, it would appear to me that we have a lot more in common than either of us could have ever expected." Just then she chose to giggle, it made me almost smile. Her laugh sounded like music. It was a sound that could take a bad day and just to hear it would make everything seem a little better. It made me want to kiss her. I couldn't believe that I wanted to but it seemed like it would be the right thing to do. "Aren't we supposed to be doing a dare?" It was almost like she read my mind.well, sort of. "Why do you want to? I mean I know that it would be an honor to make out with someone with my social status-" I stopped as she hit me in the arm. She didn't do it to be mean though; she did it in a friendly gesture. A smirk took over my face. "So now that we have shared some amazingly personal secrets, does this make us friends?"  
  
~*~  
I was shocked. Is Draco Malfoy asking me to be friends with him? It astonished me even more when I realized that I was replying to him. I grinned back. "Yeah I think it does." Wow, I'm a friend with Malfoy. I guess it does make sense, you are normally friends with people that you have things in common with. I thought about that for a moment or two before realizing that it began to smell a lot smokier than it had before. "It's really smelling smoky" Draco sniffed the air "Another one of the guys must have lit up." I smelled it again and shook my head. "That doesn't smell like cigarette smoke. It smells like a fire." He lay down on his stomach and looked at the rest of the barn underneath the hayloft. "Ginny, Don't panic." Why would I Panic? What's there to panic about? What's going on? "What's wrong?" He ignored my question and replied in a calm voice. "I want you to go and check to window over on the other side of the hayloft and see if it's open. If it is I want you to see if there is a ledge that a person could drop onto the ground from." "Okay." I got up to go see if it was open. It was. I looked out onto the roof of the barn. It was slightly sloped but not enough so that it would be difficult to walk on. I looked at the ground from there trying to estimate how far a drop would be. "Uh, Draco, the drop is about 12 feet." I went over to where he was, I net down on my knees to look over then edge. I could hear a crackling. There.there can't be a fire down there. I leaned a littler further to look. As I leaned further the wait of gravity pushing me suddenly became unbearable and I began to fall. "Draco!" I felt his hand grab my wrist. The pull of my body weight on my wrist was too much I could feel it snap as my body lurched in mid air. Tears began to pour out of my eyes. Then I looked and realized why he had told me to go check that out. There was a huge fire building in a stall underneath of the hayloft right by the window the 3 other boys had been next to. "Draco hurry and pull me up my wrist just broke and it hurts really bad." He grabbed my other arm and pulled me up.  
  
~*~  
I grabbed her as she went over the side. The first thing I could grab was her wrist. As her body stopped in mid air and she hung from my grasp I felt the pressure on the bone become too much and the bone seemed to snap. When it happened her eyes became filled with pain. That's when she saw the fire. I could tell she was ready to start to panic so I pulled her up as fast as I could. I felt horrible for breaking her tiny wrist although if she had fallen the 15-foot drop from the hayloft to the barn floor she may have broken a lot more than her wrist. As soon as I got her up I pulled her into a tight hug. "Ginny, I am so sorry." I was so sorry. This mess was my entire fault if I hadn't been hanging out with those idiots downstairs not any of this would have happened. I should have just stayed home I was grounded anyway. Why am I bothering even worrying about this now nothing will change the situation. I could feel her hugging me back as if her life depended on it. "Draco, its ok. We just need to get out of here." She began trying to take control. I guess that's why she was put in Gryffindor. I took her good hand and led her to the window before trying to open it. It was stuck. "We are going to have to break this." I took a long look at it. Then I pushed her back a little bit before side-kicking the window. I cleared away as much glass as I could and climbed through before helping her through. We were standing on the roof of the barn now trying to get to the lowest point when we saw the fire trucks coming. "Oh shit." The black smoke had gotten thicker and was now streaming up into the air above the barn. Ginny placed and hand on my arm. "Draco, how are we going to get down? I can't jump like this I'll break it further." I looked at her wrist then at the ground. "We could wait and have the fireman bring us down." She thought about this. "If we do that mom and dad will find out and you will get into a lot of trouble." She was right. I was going to be busted when I got back to the house. "I would rather be grounded for the summer than have you put into any more pain." I can't believe I just said that out loud. She looked as astonished as I felt. "You know I said, because friends care about each other." That was a sorry attempt at a cover up. Normally I can think of anything that I need to, why is it all of a sudden I seem to have lost the thinking capabilities of my brain. We waited as the firemen came and got us down. They had an ambulance waiting and I went with Ginny to the muggle hospital. We couldn't reach her parents so the doctor fixed her wrist and put it in a cast. I hadn't ever seen anything like it before. It looked like it was a lot more painful than the way we could have fixed it if Madam Pomfrey was there. After the doctor said she could go we got a taxi and took it back to the burrow. It was after 8 by the time we got home. As we walked in Mr. And Mrs. Weasley looked furious. 


	4. And then there were none

~*~  
Draco held the door open for me to walk into my house when we got home. The moment we walked in through the door I heard Ron yell, "Mum! Their home!" Damn him. I was hoping that we could get in without my parents noticing. They definitely noticed. I could hear my mum yelling at me even before she turned the corner, "Virginia Rose Weasley!!!" I cringed. "I am so disappointed in you. You know better than to leave without leaving a note so I know where you are." I watched as she turned her wrath on Draco. "Draco, you know that you were grounded! Why did you leave?" Her voice softened a little as she spoke to him. " I'm afraid that that's only going to get you grounded for longer." Then she noticed my wrist. "Ginny, baby, what did you do to yourself? And why the heck did you go to muggle doctor?" I started crying then. I'm not quite sure why but I did. "Because the firemen brought us to the hospital. We went to that old barn and on a dare went inside, a fire started and I almost fell off the loft. Draco grabbed my wrist in an effort to stop me from falling and it broke from the rest of my weight being on it. Mum, if he hadn't grabbed me I could've died. He saved my life. It hurts so bad." I hadn't realized how much it hurt until I said that. I could feel my heartbeat throbbing in it. "Come here, baby." I followed my mom as she went into the kitchen made a potion quickly and had me drink it. It took a couple minutes to work but I could slowly feel my arm getting healed. Then she tapped my cast with her wand quietly saying something under her breath. My cast vanished and my arm felt as good as new. She then turned to Draco and me. "Because the two of you left without a note." She looked pointedly at me. "And while you were grounded." She looked at Draco. "You are grounded. Ginny, You are grounded for the next 3 weeks. Draco, you are grounded for the next month." I groaned." Ok." I was surprised to her Draco say quietly. "Yes ma'am. I'm sorry for putting your daughter in danger" She hugged him. "It's ok, Sweetheart. I know you tried to protect her. I forgive you." I walked up to my room, and Draco went to his. We both were very relieved to get showered and go to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
About 1 week later  
  
~*~  
I had been living with the Weasley's for about a month now. Ron and I still didn't get along. We tried to just ignore each other. For the most part the rest of the family had accepted me. I was normally the brunt of the pranks the twins pulled but that probably came with the territory. It drove me crazy. The longer I lived with the Weasley's the more I wanted Ginny. Just to hold her, to kiss her lightly, just to be there for her, as more than her friend. I saw what she meant about being lost in the crowd of her home. She was often forgotten, and when she wasn't being forgotten she was being treated like a 4 year old. We were sitting on the couch watching a muggle movie that Ginny found absolutely hilarious. It was funny I guess, although I would be lying if I said I was actually paying attention to it. We had been left home alone again, although this time neither of us had any intention of going anywhere. The family had gone to see some play, and then out to a late dinner, as part of our grounding we were left home. I looked over at Ginny and though about how beautiful she really was. She was in muggle clothes, which was all she wore around her house, She had on a pair of low rise blue jeans and a tank top that fit just right to show off the curves she had developed over the past year. Her hair had been put into a ponytail that made it look like an auburn waterfall streaming down her back. She was wearing a little lip-gloss, not that she needed make-up or anything, she was gorgeous. She looked over at me as I stared at her. I blushed and turned my gaze back to the T.V.  
  
~*~  
I just caught Draco looking at me again. Maybe there's something wrong with my hair. Or maybe I have something on my face. I brushed at the side of my face but could feel nothing. Hmm.now he was staring blankly at the screen in front of us. I got up and started walking towards the kitchen for a drink. "You want something to drink?" He looked up. "Water." I went into the kitchen getting water for both of us. I started walking back into the room and noticed he was gazing intently on the screen. I took the moment to gaze at him. He looked so hot tonight; he was wearing baggy blue jeans and a black muscle shirt. His now dirty blonde hair was messy and partly in his eyes. Now I could see exactly why he is called the Slytherin Sex God. No question about it Draco Malfoy was with out a doubt the hottest guy at school in my mind. I started walking again. I gave him water before sitting on the couch next to him. I didn't really mean to sit so close I just did. I put my drink on the floor then curled up against the other arm of the couch stretching out so my feet were on his lap. "Is this ok, or do you want me to move?" He smiled. God does he have a sexy smile. "No your fine."  
  
~*~  
When she sat down on the couch her arm touched mine. I felt a tingle go up my arm. God, I need to stop this. I'm worse than some little first year at school. C'mon Malfoy, get it together. It's just a girl. You can handle that. Pretend she's Pansy. I took a quick look at her. Or not. I could never think of her as even the same species as Pansy. No, Pansy had slept with every guy in Slytherin. To even put Ginny in the same category was an insult. Suddenly I got an idea. I grabbed her foot and began to tickle it mercilessly. She shrieked laughing trying to pull away. She was strong but not strong enough. All of a sudden we rolled of the couch onto the floor. I sat on her stomach and ticked her sides. She was laughing so hard underneath me that my body was shaking from it. I was getting really turned on. I decided I had to choose to either get off her or kiss her. I chose the latter. I stopped tickling and looked her while she was panting for a moment. Then I leaned down and gently kissed her lips. It was the purest, sweetest kiss I had ever had. It surprised me when she kissed me back. Slowly I started to let all the emotion that had been building for her since the train ride into the kiss we were sharing.  
  
~*~  
When he stopped tickling me I knew where this was headed. I knew he would kiss me, and I knew how I wanted to respond. I kissed him back. The kiss slowly became more heated and passionate as our tongues met for the first time. Then I slowly pulled back. I had to stop. I looked at him and asked him the one thing running through my mind. "Why?" He looked kind of confused then answered. "I have liked you since the train ride home. I don't know why I started but now your all I can think about. I was so scared when you started falling in that fire. If anything had happened to you.." He stopped. I looked at him intently. He got off of me and helped me to my feet. "You want to see why I stay in my room so much?" He nodded. We walked up the stairs hand in hand. I pushed open my bedroom door and said the words to make my ceiling turn on. He looked awestruck. "Ginny, this is awesome." "My dad did it for me." He looked down at our hands, then noticed something and stared intently at my arm. "Ginny.are you cutting yourself?" I looked at him afraid to answer that question. "Does it look like I am?" He looked in my eyes. "Why?" I looked at the floor. "I'm so empty. I feel so lonely all the time. No one understands me and I don't have any friends. The one friend I had at school, decided to use me to get to Colin Creevey because he liked me and she liked him. So she used me. To get some guy that she went out with for a week and dumped. I don't like being used. But that seems to always happen to me. People take advantage of me because I am nice, then they leave me alone like I was before. I'm sick hurting and this is the only way to let the pain out." He lightly ran his fingers up my arms till they were on my shoulders. "Ginny, I want you to remember something. Every time you go to cut yourself, remember that you are the only person that is in the world that would care a rat's ass about me. And you may feel that no one cares about you, but I do. I care about you a lot more than you know." We heard a clapping and spun around as a guy in a black ski mask walked into the room. "That was very touching Mr. Malfoy. I have been looking around the house for you for the past 20 minutes. It wasn't until I heard your dialogue about caring about this young lady that I realized you were in the attic. So how long do you expect this to work on the ladies? Do you really think he means it?" He was talking to me now. "He says this to all the girls he wants to sleep with him." Draco was getting mad, and I was scared out of my wits about this man in my house that I didn't know. "I do not say that because I want to sleep with her. I mean it." The man looked like he was getting bored with the talk. "Yeah well, it doesn't matter because she is going with us too." I looked up in surprise at Draco. "Going where?" Draco looked at the guy as he said that. "We're not going anywhere." The man was getting annoyed. "Yes you both are and there will be a nice ransom note asking for the Malfoy fortune or else no body will ever see the two of you alive again." He said a spell and both of us dropped into a deep sleep.  
  
A/N: Hey you guys, I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. I couldn't think of anything it was missing though so I just let it end. Review! -Kiayla 


	5. Story of a Lonely Guy

~*~  
I groggily came out of my unconscious state, when they threw me none to gently on to a hard, cold, cement floor. I hit something soft as I was rolling but was to out of it to realize what I had hit. I heard the door slam and lock from the outside before I faded into a state of unconsciousness again. I woke up later only to see the soft something I had hit earlier. It was Ginny. She was still knocked out. I looked at her worried about the bruises that I could see, on her arms and face, from being thrown so roughly. As the grogginess began to fade I looked around at my surroundings hoping for some form of an escape plan to begin to shape in my mind. The room would be more appropriately entitled a cell for it had four bare stone walls with a rough wooden door in the front wall. The door had a small window near the top for surveillance. The room was furnished with a small twin sized mattress and ratty blanket, and it had a single light bulb hanging from the middle of the ceiling. I gingerly got up from where I had been sitting; ignoring the pain in my muscles I lifted Ginny and placed her on the mattress. I covered her with the blanket and lay next to her facing the opposite direction as if to give her some privacy. I contemplated the situation that we had so recently been thrown into. I had never seen the man in Ginny's room before. At least not that I could tell but he was wearing a ski mask and large bulky clothing as if to disguise his body type. I need some way to protect Ginny from these people. This was all my fault. If anything happens to her, these people will die, I promise myself, and when a Malfoy promises something.it happens. I turned over wincing through the pain and looked at Ginny. Her face seemed so pale and her skin felt cold against mine. I hope she's ok. I kissed her forehead lightly and covered her a little better with the blanket as I got up to walk around the cell to survey the walls and other openings for a possible way out. It was looking bleak. This was definitely a cell meant to keep the people in it from getting out. I wonder where we are. I couldn't even begin to imagine how long I had been out of it. I suddenly remembered a movie scene that I had watched with Ginny a few days before. In it there had been some girl that had been kidnapped for money. I almost laughed aloud at the thought of how much this resembled a muggle Hollywood kidnapping. I thought of how much I had learned about muggles during the short time I had been at the Weasley's. A small smile creased my features as I sat down against the wall facing the bed and thought about what would happen if it were a Hollywood kidnapping. First, if it were a Hollywood kidnapping then the bad guy would be some Italian mob member or some estranged family member I had never heard of. Then there would be some big chaotic car chase where the kidnappers would barely make it to their hideout without the police catching them. I, of course, would be the hero, and Ginny would be my damsel in distress. I smirked at the musings in my head, knowing fully how much I would enjoy being Ginny's hero. If I were the hero of a Hollywood kidnapping then Ginny and I would get out of here and never return, and just before the end she would kiss me. Not just a peck either, but a passionate kiss that you could still taste days later. I could feel my smirk turn into a grin just thinking about it.  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up to see Draco sitting across the empty room facing me. I saw a small smile embellished on his face that slowly grew into a grin as he thought. He was staring blankly at the wall to my left. "What are you grinning at?" He jumped. "Ginny, You're awake!" I tried to sit up. I hadn't noticed until then the stiffness in my muscles or the throbbing in my skull. I put a hand to my left temple and finished the painful task of sitting. I was just remembering everything that happened last night when a question shot through my mind. "Draco?" I watched him as he got up and walked over sitting on the side of the bed. "Yeah?" "Why did that guy last night say that you said that you cared and trusted me just to get me to sleep with you? What did he mean when he said you say that to all the girls you want to sleep with?" I started to get angry. "How many girls have you slept with?" He took my hand. "Look, I promise you, Ginny, I am still a virgin. He must have some how heard of the reputation that Pansy spread about me at Hogworts. I don't know how this guy knows me and I don't know how he knew about anything that goes on at Hogworts, but no matter what it takes, I am going to make sure that nothing happens to you or to me. We will get home. I just have to think of an escape plan." I thought about this for a minute and was about to respond when the door opened and the guy from my house walked in. He was tall and greasy looking. Like the way I had always pictured the leader of an Italian gang. He had a long nose that slightly reminded me of Snape. He was tall most likely around 6'7", and he was also impeccably skinny. These facts lead me to believe that he had henchmen that probably carried Draco and I from my house. I glare intently at him, while noticing the semi-grandeur clothing that he was wearing. He clears his throat before he begins talking. "I supposed you wonder why you are both here." He answered in silence. "Well, now that Mr. Lucius Malfoy is in prison and the late Mrs. Malfoy deceased, the young Draco Malfoy here is the sole heir to the entire Malfoy fortune. The plan was to originally kidnap just him but since you." He looked at Ginny as he said this. "Were there as well. We had to change the plan a little. It has worked to my advantage having two of you. I originally wanted just the Malfoy fortune but now I want that and $100,000,000 muggle dollars." I gasped remembering about muggle money from the time Hermione and I had gone shopping in a muggle mall. I finally remembered Draco's presence as he spoke up from next to me. "So where in the hell are we?" The man looked at him. "You are currently located in an old prison located in the middle of the forbidden forest. It was used around 100 years ago before Azkaban was built but was deemed unsafe because wizards and witches eventually figured out ways to get out. That's why Azkaban was built in the first place." I watch him, as he keeps looking me up and down. Perv. Draco must have noticed this too because he got up and stood in front of me. "Look, if we're going to be staying here could you at least tell us your name?" The man thought for a moment. "You may call me Mr. Jordan. I almost smirked at this. Mr. Jordan, what kind of a kidnapper name is that? Apparently Draco thought the same thing because he had a smile in his voice as he spoke. "So, Mr. Jordan, when are we going to be set free?" "You will be set free when I get my money. All of it. So if I only get the Malfoy fortune than I will not just keep Red" I grimaced at his new nickname for me. I hate being called Red. "And if I just get the $100,000,000 I will not let Red go for you.  
  
~*~  
This guy was really starting to piss me off. First he comes in here with this cocky I-Rule-The-World attitude and then he's disrespecting Ginny by looking at her like she's a piece of meat. He's at least twice her age. Horny Bastard. He probably just got out of prison. No matter, he'll be going back as soon as I figure out a way out of here. Maybe I can manipulate the bastard. "What if I just give you the key to my vault in Gringott's then you can let Ginny and I go." He looked at me. "I will forgive your ignorance and account it to you being so blonde. But no that will not be happening." I took a step closer to the man. "How will anyone know we are alive if they don't have proof shouldn't you send one of us to show them that you didn't already kill us?" He glared at me. "They are just going to have to believe me, because if they want to see either of you again they will need to send the money. And Mr. Malfoy I would like to warn you if you take another step closer you will not like the consequences." I looked at him and defiantly took another step closer. "He rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. I was suddenly thrown onto the floor. My body was jerking in pain under the crustasius curse. I won't cry. I won't cry. I won't cry. I held back ever tear I could feel forming. I could hear Ginny telling the man to stop it. After what seemed like eternity he finally made it stop. The pain was still there though. "That will teach you Mr. Malfoy not to mess with me." I glared at him through tear brimmed eyes as he left the room. Ginny ran to my side. "Draco! Are you ok?" I tried to sound cheerful as I replied. "Peachy" A tear slowly rolled down my cheek. I felt Ginny brush it away gently. "I'm sorry." Why was she sorry? It was my own fault. "It's ok, it was." I gasped in pain. "My fault." She looked so helpless. Like she wanted to help me but was terrified of hurting me. "Ginny, I'm going to be ok. My father used to do this to me without thinking twice." She had tears brimming in her own eyes at that statement. "Why would anyone do this to their own child?" My breathing was finally returning to somewhat normal. I know I sounded bitter but I didn't care at the moment. "To my father I wasn't a child I was an object he owned." I slowly sat up and made my way to sit on the bed against the wall. Ginny followed and sat next to me. I took her small hand in mine slowly running my thumb over her finger. "How did this happen?" She looked at me questioningly. "How did what happen?" "How did someone like me have a chance to be friends with someone like you?" She smiled. "The same ways I had a chance to be friends with someone like you." I squeezed her hand and leaned over to whisper something in her ear. "You're my best friend but that's not enough for me. Would you be my girlfriend?" 


	6. She said

~*~  
She looked at him. Oh my god, did Draco just ask me what I think he asked me? "What?" He stared at me quizzically. "I just asked you to be my girlfriend." "But why?" "Well, normally when you ask someone to be your girlfriend its because you like them." "You like me?" I can't believe it. He likes me. I mean I know that we kissed but I thought it was a heat of the moment a passion thing, not meant to mean anything. Besides he had kissed lots of girls. Hadn't he? I watched him as I thought and he looked at me blinking a couple times. "Ginny, I thought we had established that when I kissed you." "It actually meant something?" Oh shit not the right thing to say. He looks hurt now. "Well, it did to me but-" "No I just didn't want to get my hopes up. I had heard you had kissed if not slept with every just about every girl in Hogworts." He grimaced. " First let me get one thing strait. I promise I did not sleep with any of them. I came close once but I didn't. Secondly, I haven't kissed that many either. Blaise started that to give me a badass reputation." I thought about this. Then so softly he could hardly hear me. "Yes."  
  
~*~  
She said yes! I smiled at her and knowing that I had that loser smile on my face that her brother got whenever he looked at the mudblo-Granger, I need to learn to talk of her friends and family with respect if I am going to be dating her. Her lips tasted sweet as I kissed her again. Suddenly she started getting this smirk that reminded me a lot of my own. "You want to play a game?" I looked at her with an are-you-crazy-look. "Umm. ok?" "Truth or Dare" Laughing I answered. "Truth, you seem to threatening to take a dare from." Oww, it hurt when she hit me in the arm. "Ok, I want to know who you almost slept with and when." I get it now, she's still thinking about what that guy said to her earlier about me using girls. "That's fair enough, I almost slept with Pansy Parkinson, in 4th year. Although ever since then she seems to think she owns me. She thinks I'm in love with her, but to tell you the truth it wasn't even my idea to sleep with her in the first place. My father ordered me to. He thought it would be a good "business move", and when it comes to business with him he's willing to sacrifice anything, including things that don't affect him. In this case it happened to my virginity. I couldn't do it though. After Pansy found out that I hadn't actually ever wanted to sleep with her she gave me the bad reputation about me sleeping with so many people. According to her story I think I've gone through all of Slytherin and most of Ravenclaw. Anyway, what about you? How far have you gone before?" I watched her cheeks turn a bright pink. She looked so cute. "Well, to tell you the truth. you were my first kiss." Wow, that's shocking. "No way." She frowned. "What's so hard to believe about that?" She's gorgeous for one. "It's just hard to believe that you've never had anyone kiss you before." "Well, they haven't. I guess it comes with the territory of being a complete loner. Not only do you not have friends but you don't get boyfriends." "Now you have both." I watched a small smile creep crossed her face. "Yeah, I guess I do." We both jumped as Mr. Jordan's junkies threw the big door opened and it banged against the wall. They were both big guys very muscular. One had shaved his head and the other one had long black hair. "Alright, Missy, The boss wants you to come with us." I stood up in front of her. "What do you want with her?" "The boss wants her, and he sent us to get her." The guy with the long black hair picked me up as if I was a small blanket and threw me against the wall. "UHG!" Hitting the wall behind me hurt like hell. My body was still sore from being cursed. I watched helplessly as Baldy grabbed Ginny throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her out of the room. I winced when the door banged again behind them. I let her down. I promised to protect her always and now they took her and I'm lying on the floor like a lost baby. I started to plan the very painful demise of anyone who hurt her.  
  
~*~  
I tried hitting the guy that was carrying me but I had a feeling that it had about as much effect as trying to stop a waterfall with a stone. I watched the "scenery" as he carried me throughout the building. We finally got to a door. The men put on gas masks as they stepped into the room closing and air locking the door behind them. I found out why as the room began to fill with a gas the slowly but surely knocked me unconscious again.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks to everyone whose reviewing! I really appreciate it. It makes it a lot easier to write the next chapter. Please review on this one. 


	7. Authors Note 2804

Hey Guys, I'm not updating just putting in an authors note. Although you probably got that from the title. Anyways, I'm kind of stuck so if you guys could give me Ideas that would be awesome. So just hit review and give me some kind of idea. Thank you! -kiayla 


End file.
